He Remembered
by pixiedust196
Summary: she thinks he has left her for good, but little does she know, Peter plans to take her back to neverland weather she likes it or not. based on the 2003 film. read and review! enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**this is my first ever fanfic so please me nice! no hate mail please!**

**thank you! :D ENJOY!  
**

disclaimer: as much as i wish to deny it. Peter Pan is not mine. *sobs*

WENDY POV:

It has been two years since I was last in Neverland. I am 16 now and almost a woman, but I have never forgotten my adventures with the infamous Captain James Hook and the boy who never grew up. The boy who captured my heart.

I tried my hardest not to grow up, to keep my promise to him. But when I felt the growing pains shooting up my legs and my body changing, I knew I was too late. I cried my self to sleep for nights on end, feeling like I had betrayed Peter, but after a while I stopped crying and my good nature hardened.

What did he care about promises. After all he never kept his. He promised me that he would visit me, even just to hear my stories. That's one promise he broke. It's been 2 years. And lastly he told me he would never forget me. But I'm starting to doubt that too otherwise why wouldn't he come back!

'Wendy?' a voice came from the nursery. (I had my own room now as I was much too old now to be sharing a room with boys) 'we're ready for our story!'

I would say I was annoyed that the lost boys still wanted me to tell them stories, but I would be lying. This was probably the highlight of my day. I get to loose myself in a story for a few minutes, forget about my shattered heart and my broken thoughts. I'm pretty sure that is Peter did come back I was out of happy thoughts. Those were lost from me when he flew back to Neverland.

'I'm coming' I called from my bedroom.

With a quick glance towards me jewellery box, where I kept Peter's 'kiss' I headed into the nursery.

The boys were all sitting on the floor round a stool and looked up at me with beaming faces.

'So what should the story be about?' I asked, although I already knew the answer.

'PETER PAN!' all the boys shouted at me!

'Ok, ok settle down! How about the one where Peter cuts off Hooks hand and feeds it to a crocodile?'

The all nodded frantically

'There was once a child who never grew up, a boy to be precise, and his name was …'

Suddenly something caught my eye out of the window, the _closed _window, a flash of pale gold, but I had pictured that so often I ignored it now.

'…his name was Peter Pan.'

TO BE CONTINUED...

please review!

lots of love pixiedust. xx


	2. Chapter 2

**im back! please read and review! no hate mail though.**

**please remember that this is my very first fanfic! :(  
**

PETER POV:

'it was so stupid of me to come back' I thought miserably ' my Wendy-lady is a grown up now, and in Neverland all grownups are pirates'

I should never have come back, but since the day I left I couldn't stop thinking about her.

_Flashback_

'_You will come back, won't you?' she asked, her blue eyes full of sadness_

_I put up a brave front 'to hear stories' I paused and then gave her my winning smile 'about ME!' _

_I gave a meek little wave and then flew quickly up into the night. As soon as I was out of her sight, the tears poured down my face, blinding me as I tried to find my way home. 'Home' the word sounded to empty now that Wendy wouldn't be sharing it with me._

_A familiar light hovered over my shoulder, Tinkerbell._

'_Let's go back to Neverland' she whispered in my ear 'Neverland makes you forget. In a couple of weeks you won't even remember anyone names Wendy'_

_I hoped to God she was right!_

_End of flashback._

I opened up my palm to reveal a small silver thimble. Wendy's kiss. I decided I would wait until she was asleep, then I would talk to her. I always find people listen a lot better when they don't realise what they are hearing.

WENDY POV:

''I'll get you for this Pan, if it's the last thing I do!' roared the captain as he waved his shiny iron hook in the air. But of course, he never did.' I finished with a grin. 'Now off to bed'

With a lot of grumbling and complaining, they did.

I moved back to my own room and got ready for bed before settling down. Within a matter of seconds I was out like a light. That's when a familiar shadow passed over my window and a golden light unlocked and opened it from within.

PETER POV:

I could see the outline of her sleeping shape from the window. My Wendy- girl. But of course was no longer a girl. She was a woman now but she was just as stunning as I remembered. Long wavy hair like spun gold, flawless porcelain skin, and oh those lips. I wanted to give her a thimble but I didn't dare, she might wake. _My_ sleeping beauty. _Mine. _

I crept into her room and bent my head low so I would whisper in her ear; her own breath was tickling the back of my neck and sent shivers running along my spine.

'We could fly away you know.' I whispered 'You could leave all this behind, we would never have to worry about grown up things again. Forget them Wendy. Forget the all. Come and stay in Neverland and fight pirates, dance with Indians and…'

I faltered

'… and spend time with me. You may not know it Wendy, but you are listening to my every word. Just dream about it Wendy. About mermaids, Indians, pirates. Dream about Neverland because, truth be told, it needs your help. I need your help. Neverland is in really bad danger and only you know what to do. Listen to your dreams, for they speak the truth.'

I walked to the window but hesitated when I reached the ledge. I turned back and placed Wendy's shiny 'kiss' on her bedside table, then flew off into the night.

WENDY POV:

I had the strangest dream that night. I dreamt of Neverland, but something was off. The entire island was covered in a thin layer of snow and the icy wind that blew made the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end, sending shivers down my spine.

But what really made my heart pound in my chest was that a few meters in front of me, propped up against a tree, was the weakened, battered and bloody of Peter Pan. He stared at me with a shocked expression, his mouth frozen into the shape of a warning and one shaky hand raised and pointing behind me. I spun around fast to see a staggering, rage ridden Hook, eyes as red as blood, sword in hand. He walked straight past me (as if I were a ghost) to the weakened Pan and held the tip of his sword level with Peter's heart.

'Any last words?' he spat

'Wendy…' Peter choked as Hook drove the blade home. He bought his face close to Peters ear and whispered

'She never loved you'

Before giving the blade a sharp twist.

A single tear fell down Peter's cheek as he closed his eyes, for Peter Pan was dead.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**please read and review! reviews make me very happy!**

**lots of love**

**pixiedust! xx  
**


	3. Chapter 3

WENDY POV:

I woke up sweating and tangled in the bed sheets from tossing and turning.

I remember my dream vividly; those green eyes, the smell of the forest and the blood. So much blood.

I put my hands to my forehead to try and calm my thoughts, slow my breathing down, and unnerve myself. The dream had really put me on the edge, I hadn't dreamt of Neverland since he left.

Something was off.

I glanced around the room, still panicked from the dream when something silver caught my eye on my bedside table. I glanced down to see my 'kiss'. The one I had given to Peter. It had to be.

I ran to by bedroom window to find it closed, but _unlocked. _It was Peter! He had been here. I huge smile lit me face and I couldn't get rid of it for the rest of the day. He remembered me.

My good mood had vanished the very next day though. I had to go to school.

The thought alone made me want to curl up into a ball in my bed and feign sickness, but my mother's calls dragged me out of bed and I forced myself to be ready.

I got to school and put up a front. As far as anyone was concerned I was the untouchable Wendy. Nothing affected me. No one bothered me and I was left to do what I wanted.

This is how I liked to be seen as.

I was gazing out of the window when I saw someone peeking in over the ledge. The person vanished before I had time to blink.

This would all be very well, but the classroom I was in was on the second floor so I put it down to my imagination.

There was no such thing as flying people.

PETER POV:

It was stupid of me to come back to her school and I knew it.

I ran a hand through my muddy hair full of twigs and leaves and sighed. I knew then time had come to take her back to Neverland weather she liked it or not, because I needed her help.

She must know what was going on with me because I certainly didn't…

That was a lie. I knew in my heart what was going on, I just tried to pretend it wasn't happening. I was growing up.

Tonight I would take her back to Neverland.

MEANWHILE ELSEWHERE:

I paced around the murky wooden cabin, half covered in darkness, firelight dancing across the walls.

I spun to face the man I had followed and hunted down. He was only young, but I had seen him coming out from school talking to _the girl._

He sat here now, his head covered in blood from where I gave it a blow with the end of a hammer to knock him out. Tears streaking down his filthy face.

I roughly picked him up and shook him, bringing my knife to the man's throat

'Tell me where I can find him' I hissed in the man's ear while the edge of my blade grazed the skin of his neck.

He gulped, only causing the blade to bite in further

I pushed him against the wall and applied a little more force to my blade.

'I asked you a question.' I hissed again 'Where can I find the boy?'

Beads of blood began to appear at the edge of the blade causing the man to cry out.

He thrashed against me, only causing the blade to bite in further.

'P-please…' the man started 'I r-really don't kn-know… I d-don't even know w-who you're t-talking about!' he whimpered

'Speak the truth.' I snarled at him

'P-please… I a-am telling the tr-truth!' he cried 'I've never h-heard of P-Peter Pan'

He started sobbing then, terrified, broken sobs and I knew he was telling the truth.

If you've been in the trade as long as I have, you learn to tell the liars from the rest.

But this didn't men he was free to go… Oh no… he knew my identity now.

He wouldn't last much longer.

'Well,' I said 'I guess you're of no use to me then.'

I smiled slyly then bought my right arm up and slit his throat. With a gurgling sound and a lot of blood, he died.

I stood by the doorframe of the exit, hearing the steady _drip, drip, drip _of blood falling to the floor from my iron hook.


	4. Chapter 4

PETER POV:

'Wendy?'

I called softly from the now opened window

It was shut again but I had gotten over the problem of opening it pretty quickly.

'Wendy, are you awake?' I called again.

No answer. Only the sound of her steady breathing.

I breathed a sigh of relief. This would make things so much easier.

'I'm really sorry about this Wendy.'

I told her, 'but I'm pretty sure you wouldn't come with me if you were awake. I'll explain the problems when we get there.'

Very gently, I picked up her sleeping form.

She was very light, only a bundle of sheets in my arms. I quickly walked over to the window.

I checked to see if I heard any sounds coming nearby, I had to avoid the risk of anyone walking in to check on her.

I wasn't very popular in this house after took Wendy and her brothers to Neverland without permission.

I paused as I reached the frame and turned around; I had something to say to her parents before I left.

I wasn't gloating, merely leaving a message.

I left my last message then flew off into the night where the darkness swallowed me up whole.

'I told you we can't both have her, Lady.'

I couldn't keep my eyes off of her nearly the entire flight.

Especially her lips, with her thimble hidden in the right hand corner.

It took a great deal of self-control not to reach down and take her thimble, but I managed.

She was still sleeping whilst in my arms. She would toss and turn, even muttering sometimes.

They were nothing more than that. Mutterings, the occasional word.

I was a little disappointed at that. What I wouldn't give to take a peek inside Wendy Darling's thoughts.

She was always very hidden about what she was actually thinking, and that _annoyed _me.

I rolled my eyes_ why did girls have to be so difficult to read?_

'Peter'

I nearly stopped dead in my tracks. Sure that she had woken up.

I glanced down to find that she was still fast asleep, which could only mean they she was _dreaming about me!_

It took all the effort I had not to crow loudly in my happiness. I even had to bite down on my lip.

'Don't worry Wendy. We're nearly there' I whispered, smiling.

We reached Neverland just before dawn; I watched the island creep into view, golden rays of sunshine spilling their light over the seas. _Home._

I scanned the island to find the new hideout. (We had had to change after hook found the entrance to the hangman's tree.)

I found the new tree and swooped down inside. I gently laid Wendy down on my bed and left to room to brace myself.

There was going to be hell to pay once she woke up!

WPOV:

I woke the following morning feeling groggy and tired with a familiar musty, foresty smell in the air. I was in, what looked like, a hollowed out tree.

I figured out instantly where I was. There was only one place on earth that I would recognise this well apart from home.

It only took me a couple of seconds to react.

And boy did I react.

I screamed at the top of my lungs until a pale hand with long fingers clamped over my mouth, preventing me from making a sound.

I struggled against the hand, breaking away and falling to the floor before spinning round to see who my captor was.

'…um… hi…' he said awkwardly 'I know this looks bad but…'

I didn't give him a chance to finish

'OF COURSE IT BLOODY LOOKS BAD! I fall asleep in my own bed, and wake up in _Neverland?'_

Again the hand came down on my mouth and I was forced into silence.

'I know I've done wrong Wendy, but you are the only one who can help me. Look at me Wendy.' He pleaded 'I'm growing up.'

It was true.

He was always a little bit taller than me. But now, he was a good half a foot taller than me.

He had lost all of his baby fat and his face was now defined, no more curves, all high cheekbones, strong jaw line and sharp angles.

His body had changed too. It was now smooth skin over lean muscle.

The only thing that had stayed the same was his eyes.

Still the same shape, still the same forest green and they were pleading with me now.

No matter how much he had grown up, he was still only a boy.

'How can I help?' I sighed reluctantly, hoping that he would take the hint, but his eyes lit up and he captured me in a tight hug pressing his face down into my hair.

'Thank you Wendy.' He whispered kissing the top of my head which made be blush bright red.

'Oh, i almost forgot!' he said excitedly, 'Come and meet the new lost boys!'

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**please read and review!**

**thanks to all who have reviewed, you've made me very happy indeed**

**loads of love**

**pixiedust! xx  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**thank you all for reading! sorry it took so long, i've got a bit of a writers block! Post me any ideas?**

WENDY POV:

The underground house was just as I remembered it. Quite dark and smells richly of soil and oak. It was a pleasant, familiar smell and bought back many memories of the last time I had been here.

Peter grabbed hold of my hand as he led us through the tunnels, heat rushed up to my face and I was glad it was dark enough that he couldn't see.

He led us to the main room and stood next to me, hands on hips, before crowing loudly.

'Lost boys, fall in!' he called

One by one, the new lost boys came sliding into the tree and gathered around me and Peter until there were five in total.

'What is _that?_' one of the older ones asked Peter, whilst pointing at me.

He had dark eyes, which held a mischievous light and short black hair.

Peter shot the boy a killer look, frowning at him distastefully.

'This is Wendy, Glint' Explained Peter, 'She is our new mother.'

'But you told us that mothers were horrible and evil' Glint protested

Peter blushed and looked embarrassed, refusing to meet my eyes. I didn't mind, I was more caught up in the fact that _the Peter Pan _was blushing.

'This is no ordinary mother' said Peter 'She is special, she's here to look after us and tell us stories'

The boys walked around me, looking me up and down.

'But she's a… a… _girl!'_ Glint exclaimed

'Well observed' Peter resorted back 'she's staying'

His word was final, you could tell from his tone of voice. Glint folded his arms and grumbled, but didn't fight with Peter.

It was a well know fact that that was a dangerous thing to do.

'These are the other lost boys Wendy' he explained 'There's Glint, the one with the big mouth and the rest are Sap, Will, Sprout and cubby.'

'How do you do?' I asked politely

'Do you tell stories?' Sprout asked unexpectedly

'Well of course. I'm your mother silly.'

The lost boys turned to Peter 'we'll keep her' they said.

Peter beamed and crowed loudly, but then his smile fell.

'There's not a lot to do in Neverland anymore since the pirates are gone. Sorry.'

He looked slightly ashamed, but I didn't mind. I was home.

PETER POV:

I couldn't stop looking at her.

She was still my Wendy, but she had changed so much. In the easiest way I can say this, she was even more stunning that the first time she was in Neverland.

Her smile, her laugh. All those little things that made up my Wendy.

'So what do you think?' she asked turning to me

Heat rushed up to my face and I realised that she had been talking to me the entire time and I had been too busy staring at her.

'I'm sorry. Could you repeat that?' I said, still blushing but to my great relief, Wendy just laughed.

'Is there any chance that you could show me around the island again? For I have quite forgotten where anything is.' She said again

I would be more than happy to do that, I'm telling you, a chance to be with Wendy alone? I would never pass that up.

'It would be my pleasure.' I said offering her my arm.

We set off, walking rather than flying. It ment that there would be more time with Wendy.

She was talking the entire way about how things have changed since I was last there. I didn't mind her talking; it gave me another chance to look at her. She smiled at me again and I had to ignore the flip flop that my stomach gave at that.

I shook my head. Peter Pan didn't have feelings.

_Then what was this with Wendy?_

I shook my head again, not giving in to those thoughts. Wendy was a mother and a friend, nothing else.

But again my thoughts came back at me.

_You have feelings for her, don't deny it. You've been aching to see her again ever since you left her window the first time, and now you have her back in your grasp. She's yours now. She feels the same way. Don't let her slip through your fingers._

Her voice bought me back to reality

'Peter?' she asked 'Do you mind if we stop for lunch? We've been walking all morning'

I smiled, 'Of course' I said. _Just a friend, just a friend, just a friend._

But this time I wasn't going to let that take over me.

'Wendy?' I asked timidly, not wanting to be too forward 'would you mind if I … had a thimble?

I took a quick look at her shocked expression before looking down at my feet.

'It doesn't matter' I said quickly, trying to back track, mentally kicking myself. She didn't feel the same way I did.

I blushed and turned in the opposite direction, ready to turn back home when I heard her voice.

'Wait, Peter!'

I turned around only to find Wendy putting a hand on my cheek and pulling my head down to hers.

Then, ever so softly, her lips brushed against mine.

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**thanks for reading!**

**Please read and review**

**loads of love**

**pixiedust! xx  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey im back! i was able to write a few chapters today as i was ill off school!**

**hope you enjoy!  
**

WENDY POV:

'Would you mind if I ….had a thimble?' he said shyly

I was shocked; I had never thought that he would ask. He looked up at my face and then quickly to the ground, face bright red.

'It doesn't matter' he said and turned back in the direction of the house.

It took me a few minutes to organise my thoughts and realise what he had just said, but then it hit me.

'Wait, Peter' I called to him, annoyed that I had only responded now.

I walked quickly towards him and I was nearly right behind him when he turned around.

I placed a hand on his cheek and saw surprise flit in his eyes before it was replaced with another, unfamiliar, emotion.

I gently pulled his head down to mine; still giving him time to back out if he wanted to.

To my great relief, he didn't.

Then, as gently as I could, I pressed my lips against his, in a small sweet kiss.

I pulled back to see the shock was still clearly written across Peters face, _he thought I wouldn't do it! _ But it was quickly replaced with a large boyish smile.

I blushed and looked down 'the lost boys will be wondering where we are, we should probably get back'

'Your right' he agreed, still smiling.

We began walking back towards the house, our hands entwined together.

When we got back, the boys gave us questioning look, but didn't ask, much to the relief of me and Peter.

After dinner, I sent the boys to bed with a story and a good night kiss. The story was, of course, about Peter Pan and how he defeated the evil Captain Hook.

The boys cheered when Peter cut off Hook's hand and Peter crowed when I told of how Hook got fed to the giant crocodile and was gone for good.

'But Wendy-lady, we're not tired yet' the lost boys moaned when I got up to leave.

'Oh yes, please tell another one' another one called.

I laughed, 'How about I sing you a song instead?'

_Sleep my little baby Oh,_

_Sleep until you waken._

_For when you wake you'll see the world_

_And if I'm not mistaken._

_Kiss a lover_

_Dance a measure_

_Find your name_

_And buried treasure_

_Face your life_

_It's pain it's pleasure_

_Leave no path untaken._

By the time I had finished, the lost boys were out like a light and I was free to go to bed myself.

I was drudging to my room when I heard someone clearing their throat. I turned around thinking to see a lost boy, but instead there was Peter.

'Don't I get a good night thimble?' he asked, a look of innocence on his face, but his eyes were dancing with mischief.

I didn't trust myself speaking, so I just nodded, blushing furiously.

He walked over to me slowly and whispered 'Good night Wendy.' Before pressing his lips lightly to mine. I closed my eyes, melting into the kiss.

After a couple of seconds I pulled away, unsuccessfully. Peter wound his arms around my waist and had deepened the kiss, parting my own lips with his.

I sighed contently and he laughed and pulled away.

'Sleep well' he whispered and walked away again.

PETER POV:

I couldn't sleep that night. Just thinking of Wendy made me want to rush back to her room and sweep her off her feet, but I didn't.

I lay down, hands behind my head, staring at the ceiling. Whenever I thought of Wendy my stomach would flip flop and I would get a weird feeling.

_Feelings,_ that's what they were. I felt drawn to Wendy, in some way I couldn't explain.

I tried to get to sleep but the image of Wendy was burnt into my brain.

Her soft lips, tasting sweeter than I remembered, her warm hands on my cheek pulling my head to hers.

I groaned and rolled over pulling my pillow over my head, trying to block out all thoughts.

In the end I remembered her singing and that tipped me over the edge into a deep slumber.

To my great relief I was blessed with a dreamless sleep. And I woke up feeling groggy and disorientated the sun light shining directly over my face, blinding me.

I heard the soft jingling of bells and realised that it wasn't sunlight, but Tinkerbell.

'_Get up lazy' _she called loudly '_there has been news'_

I groaned and sat up wearily 'what news?' I sighed

'_It's the jolly Rodger. The ship isn't where we tied her.' _She whispered excitedly

'It's probably just the tide' I said yawning 'now will you quit pestering me?'

'_Fine!' _she said stubbornly_ 'I just thought you wanted to know' _

And with that she flew off into her small room in the tree and sulked. I would regret making her sad and I knew it. She always had a horribly way of repaying people, but for now I sauntered into the kitchen where I saw my Wendy, up and already making the breakfast for the lost boys.

'Good morning' I said cheerily, nothing could put me in a bad mood with her around.

I bent to kiss her on the cheek but she jumped, almost flinched, away from me.

'What's wrong' I asked. I was hurt by that gesture, more than I was willing to show

'Oh… nothing' she said 'I just…. Don't feel well' she finished lamely.

I was going to ask about it but I could clearly see that she didn't want me to press the matter so I left it alone.

I didn't want to hurt my Wendy more than I already had. But I didn't know what I had done to hurt her.

'I'll get the lost boys then shall I?' I asked, wanting to help her but also wanting to get the hell out of there. The air was so thick with tension you could have cut through it with a knife.

'That would be lovely, thank you Peter' she said, but she still didn't meet my eye.

I merely shrugged and left the room where she was.

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**hope you enjoyed it! just for record, i didn't come up with the song**

**it is property of Neil Gaiman (the graveyard book)**

**Please read and review! your reviews are making me very happy!**

**loads of love**

**pixiedust! xx  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, im back. sorry for the slow update, im having writers block.**

**anywho, i thought that it was high time to bring back everyones favourite bad guy into the story.**

**Read and Review! xx  
**

WENDY POV:

I couldn't bear to look him in the eyes. I felt like I had been betrayed by him.

Glint visited me last night. He explained that Peter had never wanted me to come here but he needed help.

He said that all the time that I had been away, Peter had spent his time telling them the dangers of women and girls.

He said that Peter had said a Wendy was the most horrible of them all, but she was the most easy to convince.

That all you had to do was to batter an eyelid and she would swoon all over you, that she was sickening to look at but helpful.

After glint left I cried for hours. It all made sense. Even the first time I was here he could get his way with me just by _battering an eyelid_.

I felt sick to the stomach.

And now when he came in and tried to kiss me on the cheek I couldn't stand it. I just wanted him to leave the room, but I didn't want to seem rude. I wasn't going to stoop to his level.

When he went to get the lost boys I quickly went over to Tinkerbell's small room and knocked on the leaf door.

'Could you do me a favour?' I asked timidly, Tinkerbell and I had never really got on but to my surprise she nodded

'Could you tell Peter and the lost boys that I have gone to get some fresh air or that I've gone for a walk?'

She nodded again and I smiled at her 'Thank you.'

I got out of the house as quickly as I possibly could. I needed the fresh air to take away all the bad thoughts.

I was walking about the forest when a hand came over my mouth. I thought it was Peter again until I felt the hot breath against my neck and a unmistakeable husky voice in my ear. Hook.

I struggled to get his hand off my mouth but he simply bought his iron hook up to the side of my throat and applied a little pressure.

I was silent immediately, I knew by first hand account how deadly hook could be.

But what I wanted to know was how he was still alive.

I saw him get eaten by the crocodile. I saw it with my own two eyes.

And so did Peter, the lost boys and the other pirates.

His hot breath in my ear bought me back to reality and I was forced to listen to him.

'Well you've turned out very well' he hissed in my ear whilst caressing my cheek with the hand that was over my mouth. 'I can see why Peter wanted to keep you for himself, but you know what they say. You have to share. And besides, I would like to taste Peters little friend for myself.'

He bought a lock of my hair up and sniffed it. I felt sick to the stomach and tears threatened to spill over the edge of my lids.

'Now, are you going to cooperate and come to my ship willingly, in one piece? Or will I have to force you there, injuries unknown?

'I'll come' I said in a whisper.

'Good. It would be such a shame to waste something as beautiful as you.'

'How did you survive?' I asked 'that's impossible'

'Uh, uh, uh.' He scolded 'now that would be telling wouldn't it?'

He bowed down to me mockingly and offered an arm. I may be being kidnapped, but I'm keeping my dignity.

I turned my nose up at the offer and walked forwards to where he had gestured that the ship was.

He muttered something unintelligible under his breath when he thought I couldn't hear.

Again, I pretended that nothing had happened, and continued forwards.

'Eager aren't we' he smirked 'I would have thought that I would be the one leading the way.'

'Yes, but if I was behind you then there is always the chance that I will run away isn't there?' I said provokingly.

'You know what?' he said smirking again 'I preferred it when you couldn't talk and at least this way I get to hold you' he finished with a wink.

'At least what way?' I couldn't help asking, it was a natural reaction

'This way' he said simply

He reached into a pouch hanging off of his belt and pulled a handful of fine white powder and then, in a sickening parody of blowing a kiss, he blew the powder into my face.

I screamed as the powder first made contact. It felt like it was burning into my flesh, but after a couple of moments, the ground started spinning and rushed up to meet me. I was caught by Hook, just before my head reached the ground and picked up.

'You're the only thing that can lead me to Pan' he whispered 'so don't think you'll be leaving anytime soon' he chuckled then proceeded to throw me over his shoulder. That was the last thing I remembered before I lost consciousness.

PETER POV:

'Wendy?' I asked 'are you still here?'

There was no reply. Part of me was relieved but the other part was nervous.

Wendy had a nact for getting into trouble, if there was anything dangerous around her, pirates, wild animals, the crocodile, she would find it.

Well they would find her but still, it always worried me when Wendy went missing.

I guess it just reminded me of the time when Hook was always after us. She had been kidnapped too much for her own good.

But I didn't need to worry; someone had been in this room the entire time

'Tink' I called 'Tink, have you seen Wendy? Only she's missing'

She nodded eagerly are flew up to my ear whispering quickly.

'_Oh yes.' _she said_ 'She decided that she has been away from home for long enough, she says she is going back to her mother'_

I stumbled away from Tink, my eyes wide, trying to process what she had just said.

Wendy had _left _Neverland? I tried to picture her this morning, her reaction to me when I came into the room. How she had immediately stiffened and refused to meet my eyes.

'I don't believe you' I whispered. I couldn't bring myself to believe her. _My_ Wendy wouldn't do that.

I had lost Wendy once before and I knew that I wouldn't be able to cope, last time it felt like some had ripped a hole right through the middle of my chest.

'_Don't believe me?' _she asked, laughing softly_ 'why would she stay, she's left before, she told you herself remember, she has to grow up.'_

She laughed again. It wasn't a mocking laugh, more of a pitiful laugh, but it hurt all the same.

'I don't believe you' I hissed

But I did believe her. Tink was right, why would Wendy stay with me.

I flew out before she had a chance to reply, but I didn't go far. I sat on the highest branch of the tallest tree and thought.

_That was why she was acting weirdly _I thought_. She didn't want to tell me that she was going home. _My sorrow soon turned to anger as I thought about how she hadn't even said goodbye to her.

Well I would show her, I wouldn't visit her again. I would forget all about Wendy Darling.

I flew around the island for a bit, trying to clear my head, rid myself of all thoughts and memories of Wendy.

That was when I saw the pirate ship. Tink was right. It wasn't where me and the lost boys had left it, but much further out to sea.

I swooped down to the Neverland floor. If there were pirates on that ship then they would be searching the skies or me, not the ground.

I quickly padded through the forest, careful not to make any noise for leave any trails.

I got as close to the beach as possible with out being in sight of the ship, and watched for a couple of minutes.

There must be a new captain, I thought, they've got to be really stupid to take on the job considering what I did to the last captain.

I smiled at the memory, but I little scream bought me back to reality. It sounded a lot like… Wendy.

I was about to fly up to take a closer look, using the clouds as cover when I felt something heavy hit the back of my head.

I realised, too late that I was being stalked the entire time by the pirates. My knees went from underneath me and I fell to the ground my head striking it with a sickening thud before everything went dark.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

***gasp* HE'S BACK!**

**well guys i hope that was everything you wanted!**

**Please read and review!**

**loads of love **

**Pixiedust! xxx  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**hey guys, im back!**

**just a heads up, im making Hook a bit of a pervert!**

**sorry to all you Hook lovers, please read and review anyway!**

**Enjoy!  
**

WENDY POV:

I woke up feeling groggy and disorientated my face still slightly stinging from the powder that Hook blew into my face. Hook.

I sat up quickly, remembering what had happened.

'Well would you look who's awake' sad a cold voice behind me. I let out a little scream, struggling to get away from him.

'Shh,' He said, clamping a hand over my mouth, a smile playing at the corners of his lips 'We wouldn't want my crew to come and see you, would you now? I don't think I could stop _all_ of them from having their way with you. A pretty little thing like you.'

I shook my head quickly.

'Good' was all he said and took his had away slowly, testing weather or not I would scream.

I kept my lips shut and looked down at the floor. Hook smiled down at me.

'So what bought you back to Neverland Wendy' he asked, clearly enjoying watching me squirm 'surely it wasn't Peter Pan'

He laughed at me mockingly; he clearly knew my feelings towards Peter and knew that that was my weak spot.

'You do remember your last trip Wendy?' he paused. Contemplating 'or Red Handed Jill.' He finished with a smile

_He can't be alive, he can't be alive_ I kept chanting over and over in my head, my eyes screwed shut tightly so I wouldn't have to take one look at the sinister man.

'You won't answer me Wendy?' he asked feigning shock, one hand over his heart. 'It's a shame; we were on such good terms last time we met. If I remember correctly, you were contemplating joining my crew.'

I heard the splash of the oars and opened my eyes a peek. I know it was stupid but I was hoping it would be Peter, coming to the rescue. But it was two of Hook's crew that climbed aboard the Jolly Rodger.

'Ah,' said hook, standing to meet them 'you've come just in time. I trust you've bought our little present to Wendy?'

'In the bag' one of the pirates said, lugging a huge brown bag onto the deck where it landed with a thud on the floor.

'My dear Wendy,' Hook leered 'you didn't really think I was horribly enough to let you suffer alone?' he asked, a huge grin plastered onto his face.

'No, no, no. I've bought you a friend too. Too bad he won't be around long, as soon as he wakes up, he's dead'

My heart was in my mouth and my stomach had sunk. I knew who was in the bag; Hook is only this happy if it's someone he really doesn't like.

None the less, one of the pirates untied the drawstring on the top of the bad and turned it up side down.

Boy clad in leaves and vines tumbled out, his head smacked against the floor and lay there still.

The only signs saying that he was still alive was the shallow breathing coming from him and the rise and falloff his chest.

'Put them in the cabin under the deck' Hook snapped, his eyes dancing and bright 'I'll deal with them later'

Someone grabbed me roughly from behind and shoved me all the way to the cabin, when I was there, my hands and feet were tied together and a gag was rammed into my mouth.

'What are you doing?' one of the pirates asked the other 'the captain only asked us to take her below'

'She seems like a loud one and she'll probably find a way out if we don't tie her up.'

The first pirate only laughed and pulled the other one out of the room with him.

I was the only conscious one left now. I desperately wanted Peter to wake up, to get us out of here. But in reality, I knew that wouldn't happen anytime soon.

Also the moment Peter woke up, Hook would kill him.

The only thing I could do was sit there and cry over the broken boy.

I sat there screaming at Peter as best as I could through the gag. Screaming at him to wake up, but he didn't.

I screamed so loud that in the end Hook came down to see me.

'Wendy, my dear, if you keep screaming like that we'll have to think of other ways to keep you quiet. Since my men are trying to sleep, I'm sure there's something else they would like to do at night that would involve you. So if I were you I would keep it down, or I might just let my men have their _turn_ with you.'

He smiled cheerfully when I widened my eyes at that.

'Glad you caught my drift' he said, and with a wink he left the room.

I know than when Hook says something, he means it. I stayed silent for the rest of the night, praying that Peter would wake up soon, but also praying that he wouldn't.

I was woken in the morning by the blinding light of the morning sun. It pained me to look at it so I rolled over to face Peter.

He was lying in the exact same position that he was yesterday, his hair slightly covering his eyes.

It looked like he was asleep until you saw the back of his head was sticky with blood and his face was unnaturally pale.

_Please wake up, please wake up, please wa…_

A groan interrupted my thoughts and I looked over at Peter. His eyes were still shut but his arm had defiantly moved.

_Please wake up, please wake up, pl..._

This time my thoughts were interrupted not by Peter moving, but the sound of heavy boots walking down the stairs towards the cabin.

I willed Peter not to make a noise and pretended to be asleep myself.

The door crashed open and hands shook my shoulders, pulling my gag down.

'How was your night, Wendy? Has Peter moved at all?' he asked knowing I would never tell him the truth.

'no.' I whispered.

Just as I was saying that, Peter groaned again and rolled over

'Well he has now.' Hook said, eyes bright and full of mischief. He thought for a couple of seconds and then looked at me again.

'I'll give you a deal, a good one at that.' he said. 'What would you do to make me willing to release Peter?'

I looked up at him in shock. 'Anything' I said boldly 'he has already done so much for me.'

Hook looked over at Peter whose eyelids were fluttering and his lips pulled up into a nasty grin, he turned back to me.

'One kiss from you.' He said. 'Those are my only terms. One kiss and both you and Peter shall go free'

I looked up at him in shock and then back down to Peter. _It's only a kiss._ I told myself.

'Fine' I said with clenched teeth, already feeling sick.

He grinned and put his hands on my waist. In one quick motion he pulled my body flush with his and bought his lips down on mine firmly.

I heard someone gasp behind me and spun around quickly. There was Peter, sitting upright eyes fixed on me with disbelief.

I had hoped that he hadn't seen the kiss, but one look on his face showed me that he had seen more than enough.

My cheeks blushed with shame and I cursed mentally. It must have looked like I was willingly kissing Hook.

Hook took my stunned silence to his advantage, wrapping a slimy arm around my waist and smiling at Peter.

'Yes, it is a rather unexpected turn of events isn't it.' Hook said. 'She set out to find me for a kiss before she left Neverland'

Peter looked at me with disbelief, shaking his head.

I opened my mouth to tell him that Hook was lying, but the feel of a blade against my back made me shut my mouth again and nod at Peter, tears already threatening to spill over the edge.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

***gasp* what will Peter think! **

**poor boy!**

**please read and review!**

**loads of love**

**Pixiedust! xxx  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, im back. **

**you'll have to forgive me for this chapter, i didn't really know how to sort things out! :(**

**hope you enjoy it anyway**

**P.S: i kind of over exagerated the angst a bit!**

PETER POV:

I got up as slowly as I could. I winced as I touched the back of my head and drew my hand back which was now sticky with blood. I turned to my right only to be greeted by a sight that made me want to be unconscious again.

Wendy, _my _Wendy had her arms wrapped around Hook and was Giving him a thimble, right on the lips.

I let out a gasp of shock and Wendy spun around looking guilty at being caught in the act.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing, part of me thought I might still be unconscious, but from the dull ache at the back of my head I could tell that I was not.

I looked at Hook instead of Wendy. I couldn't bring my self to look at her.

I felt betrayed in so many ways, the fact that she was still by his side made it hurt even more.

'Yes, it is a rather unexpected turn of events isn't it?' Hook said to me. His eyes were shining and he had a broad grin on his face. He knew about my feelings to Wendy and he was using them against me.

'She set out to find me for a kiss before she left Neverland.' he explained, waiting for me to snap.

But I couldn't bring my self to do it. I felt dead inside.

I only stared at Wendy in disbelief. _Tinkerbell was right_, I thought_. She was leaving me, again._

I shook my head at her, willing her to tell me it was forced, but she merely stared me straight in the eyes, and nodded.

Hook turned to Wendy and stroked her cheek

'Hook is a man of his word' he told Wendy 'you two are free to go'

I felt nothing inside. No joy, no happiness, nothing. You could tell it already. The sky was starting to darken and there was a cold breeze.

'I'll see you soon my lovely' Hook told Wendy giving her hand a thimble.

I was nearly sick on the spot, seeing him touch Wendy like she was an object.

Wendy walked towards me and tried to take my hand so we could go away but I flinched away from her like she was diseased.

I saw the hurt flash in her eyes but I felt no regret, after what she had caused me, she deserved everything she got. She walked through the cabin door ahead of me.

I was about to follow her when a hand grabbed my wrist. I turned around quickly, my hand automatically going to my waist where I kept my dagger but it was no longer there.

'She tasted lovely in case you wanted to know' Hook gloated in my ear and then strode out of the room smirking.

I walked quickly onto the deck not wanting to run into any other pirates. Wendy was waiting for me but I still couldn't look her in the eyes, I simply took off the pouch that I kept my fairy dust in and threw it over to her.

It landed on the ground at her feet. She looked up at me in surprise and opened her mouth to say something but I cut her off.

'Go home and grow up.' I didn't mean for it to sound so sharp but that's the way it came out.

Without looking back, I flew into the sky and headed back to the 'house' as fast as I could. Wendy was leaving, that was the best thing to do.

I flew into my room and sat down on the bed, head on my knees and my hands fisted into my hair, almost tearing it out at the roots.

'Peter?' called a soft voice 'Peter, can I come in?'

I didn't answer but Wendy came in anyway. I marched over to the wall, pulled off a sword and marched back over to Wendy.

Wendy's eyes widened with horror and she backed up against the wall as if she thought I would attack her. 'Peter I…'

I threw the sword to the ground at her feet and held my arms wide open in front of me.

'You want to help?' I asked scathingly 'Kill me. You have taken away everything I had that was close to me. You took away my lost boys, you made them grow up. You made _me _grow up, I never wanted that, I wanted to always be a boy and have fun. But look at me now. I'm a man; you've made me what I hate. You choose home over me _twice_.' I laughed without any humour 'do you have any idea what that feels like? It feels like someone has ripped a hole in your chest, that's what it feels like. And _now,_ I wake up from being knocked out to find the girl I love kissing my worst enemy! I have loathed Hook for years and years, I would never have thought that you would be on his side. But then again you did that to me last time you were, isn't that right _Red Handed Jill?_ So you know what? I don't even care any more. Kill me, because, right now, my life isn't worth living. You have taken everything away from me Wendy. Everything.'

I picked up the sword from the ground and pressed the handle into her hand. I rested my forehead against hers, our noses nearly touching.

'Please' I whispered 'please, if you want to fix it, just kill me Wendy. _Please.'_

I broke down at that point sinking to the floor, tears streaming down my face. She sat down next to me and put her arms around me protectively, her cheek resting on the top of my head. I hugged her back as hard as I could, just wanting to know she was next to me.

'I'm sorry' she whispered 'for everything. I am so sorry Peter'

We sat there rocking back and forth before I finally calmed down enough to look at her.

'You said you loved me' she told me 'is that true Peter?'

I nodded slowly 'yes' I whispered. There was no point hiding it now. 'Wendy? Why were you going to leave Neverland?'

She looked down at me guiltily, 'I was never going to leave Neverland. Hook made me say it; he had a sword pressed into my back'

'But even Tinkerbell said you were leaving.' I told her 'She said you wanted to see your mother'

'She said _what?_' Wendy asked 'I told her to tell you that I had gone for a walk'

'You weren't leaving?' I asked again, I had to be sure. That was when I remembered what else had happened.

'But that still doesn't explain why you gave Hook a thimble' I said, trying not to picture the moment, luckily for me it was still pretty hazy from just waking up.

She looked down and blushed again

'No,' she said 'I didn't want to give hook a thimble, but that was what he wanted in exchange for you. I thimbled him in order to save you.'

She blushed again and looked down.

'You know, Peter, they're actually called kisses.' She smiled, and i knew things between us were sorted out.

We sat like that for half of the night, just talking, till we eventually fell asleep.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**please read and review!**

**chocolate for anyone who reviews, and if you're allergic to chocolate then you get puppies**

**if your allergic to puppies then i really can't help you out! :D**

**loads of love**

**Pixiedust! xxx  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, im back!**

**im really really sorry that i haven't been writing lately, i've been taking my exams so**

**it's revision everynight!**

**and what is this madness? 863 eyes have seen this story but only 36 have commented!**

**please read AND review!  
**

**anyway i hope you like the chapter!  
**

WENDY POV:

I had woken up this morning to find myself wrapped up in Peter's arms. I knew straight away that it wasn't properly morning yet but I couldn't get back to sleep.

I gently untangled myself from Peter and got up; I looked behind me at the sleeping boy. He curled up into a ball, trying to maintain the heat from when I had left. He looked so innocent when he slept, unaffected by thoughts, only listening to his dreams.

_This is the boy I fell in love with _I thought to myself. _But how could he say those things about me? Hook was right, he doesn't have feelings._ I stood looking at him for a bit, pondering _it still doesn't seem like the kind of things Peter does._

I left the room silently, so as not to wake Peter up, he needed the sleep.

Instead I went out for a walk, bringing a sword with me this time, not forgetting the last time I went out at night in Neverland. I was warm outside and I could see the edges of the sun poking above the horizon.

I walked all the way to the beach and watched the sun rise. I was so absorbed in watching the rising sun that I didn't notice the footsteps behind me.

Peter sat down next to me and started playing with the sand at his feet, letting it run through his fingers.

'Wendy?' he asked 'Wendy, what's wrong?'

I stared at me feet, not wanting to look him in the eyes because I would probably spill everything. Peter had a good ability to do that to people.

I took a deep breath and decided that I might as well come out with it, it was better to give him a reason than to just keep him in the blue.

'Peter' I began 'you know the day I was captured by Hook?'

His hand went up automatically to the back of his head, and he winced when he touched the wound.

I took another deep breath and then continued

'Well, Glint came and visited me that night'

Peter's eyes darkened and his mouth turned into a tight, thin line, but none the less, he let me continue.

'Well he told me some pretty nasty things you said about me, it was after I left so I know you were angry, but Peter, did you mean them?'

He looked at the ground near his feet, breathing heavily, before looking back up at me apologetically.

'Glint is different from the rest of the lost boys' Peter explained 'He has… well… problems'

I looked up at Peter confused, I wasn't sure what he ment by problems and was about to ask him, but he guessed from my reaction.

'He has jealousy issues. He was the first lost boy I bought to Neverland after the ones you took away.' He glanced at me quickly 'Sorry, the ones who chose to stay with you.'

He shook his head

'Sorry, I'm getting off topic. Anyway, he doesn't like people getting more attention than him, you should have seen what he did to Tinkerbell' he laughed 'well, I laugh now, but he put her in a jar and threw it into the ocean. She was _furious!_ I'm pretty sure she hasn't spoken to him since. It's not just her though; he's been doing subtle things to the lost boys, like punching and pinching.'

He sighed

'I guess this time he just went too far. Please believe me Wendy; I didn't say any of those things about you.'

He looked up at me again, and I sighed in defeat.

'I believe you' I said quietly.

His face broke out into a giant, boyish grin, one of those really contagious smiles, and I couldn't help but smile along with him.

He took my hands in his and pulled me into a tight hug, his cheek resting on the top of my head.

'Thank you Wendy' he whispered

I blushed again, which surprised me. I didn't think I would be able to still feel like that about him after everything that had happened between us.

'Your welcome' I said, pulling myself out of Peter's grasp.

He let me out of the hug but didn't let go of my hands. He looked down at me and smiled again.

'Don't listen to what Glint tells you, he's only pulling your leg.'

'I'm just thankful that I'm too big to fit in a jar' I responded looking out at the ocean

He burst out laughing at that and pulled picked up my hand again, pulling me through the forest

'You are truly unbelievable, Wendy' he told me 'I'm glad I stole you away to Neverland. But now that you're here I might not let you go back'

He winked, letting me know that he was joking, and continued to lead me through the forest, the sun had risen now and was already quite high in the sky now, bright light filtering through the dark forest, bringing it alive.

We reached the house after a short while, neither of us talked throughout the journey there, but it was not an uncomfortable silence. It was just that neither of us had anything to say.

The moment we reached the house I was swarmed by the lost boys, and very nearly tackled to the ground.

'Wendy-lady! Where were you?'

'Mother, what happened?'

'I thought you had died!'

'Why were you going to leave us?'

'Glint said you were going to leave us!'

The questions melted into one murmur that sounded slightly like buzzing, I laughed at some of their questions

'Don't worry' I reassured them 'I'm safe. I had a bit of a run in with a nasty old codfish but never fear Peter came to rescue me last night'

'Oh, do tell us mother' cried cubby

'Yes,' agreed the lost boys 'Tell us a story of what happened!'

I looked up at Peter who met my eye, but after what had been through and said, _especially_ after what happened with me and Hook. This was a story I defiantly wouldn't be telling the lost boys.

'Um… maybe another time' I said looking at Peter who caught my drift and nodded

'Let your mother rest boys' he said 'go and play hide and seek, the winner get's to be in charge when I'm gone!'

All the lost boys cheered and ran off in different directions. Peter and I stood awkwardly whilst we heard the loud counting coming from outside where the boys were playing.

'Do you want some breakfast?' I asked Peter, hoping to break the ice

Peter ignored the comment, staring at me unfathomably.

'Do you remember that you asked weather or not I had said all of those things about you?' he asked me softly

I nodded, not really sure where he was going with this convosation, but not wanting to seem rude or uninterested either.

'Well didn't it ever occur to you about our convosation last night? How I felt about you?'

I tried to remember our convosation, not really wanting to hear all of the details of it, both of us were hurt that night and I'm sure it's a time neither of us wanted to remember. I wasn't really sure what he was talking about, I paused for a moment but then it hit me.

'_To find the girl I love kissing my worst enemy'_

_The girl I _love.

I stared up at him in shock, not too sure if this is what he was talking about

'You said you love me?' I asked him timidly, hoping to God that this was the part he was talking about but one look in his eyes told me that it was.

He gave a stiff nod and looked at me straight in the eyes,

'There's no point pretending any more Wendy' he said 'it was most defiantly my biggest pretend. I love you now and will love you till I die' he paused for a moment pondering 'and if there's life after that then I'm sure I will love you then as well.'

I stood there in shock. I hadn't expected him to admit it, let alone go that far.

'You don't love me Peter' I told him softly 'You don't have to say that.'

It was his turn to look shocked, in fact it was more than that, he looked at me as if I was crazy

'But its true Wendy' he protested

I put my hand up in front of him, my eyes pleading,

'Let's not do this now' I told him 'I'm going back to sleep for a bit, I don't feel too good'

I left the room leaving a stunned Peter Pan behind me, mouth open, gaping at the words I had just said.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**don't worry, they'll be together soon**

**it is a pendy story after all!**

**im thinking i should probably bring back our favourate creeper for a big fight scene?**

**please read and review!**

**loads of love**

**pixiedust! xxx  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, this is just an authors note (sorry about that)**

**just to let you know that i haven't abandoned you or the story. my computer broke down and i lost all my files (i hadn't becked them up) so i also lost all of this story. i have also been taking my GCSE's and been in the school production. so i really haven't had much time for anything. again, i'm really sorry about that.**

**i've started writing again and hoefully it won't be long before the next chapter is up, but here is a little snippet, just to keep you guys intrested. (written in peter's point of view) P.S: thank you to all those that have reviewed!  
**

" i looked down at my arms, the white mist that surrounded my head was now floating down my body; tendons of smoke started to caress me before weaving into my skin. it curled around my throat, seeming to have a mind of it's own. i opened my mouth to scream but my mouth was filled with it, choaking me. my vision went blurry aroud the edges before i was pulled under."


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys!**

**i really am truly sorry about this taking so long and i would like to dedicate this chapter to one Miss Zein. (i won't say your first name for the obvious reason)**

**i hope many of my loyal reviewers are still reading and i hope you enjoy the story.**

**also, thank you to everyone who did review, especially mangamichelle12, Mimpy and dramioneloverxox11**

**you guys made my day!**

**anyway, sorry, i'm waffling!**

** on with the story!**

**Peter POV:  
**

I stared after her in shock. What had I done wrong? I had told her everything I felt, just like she had always told me to. I had fought my stubbornness and told her the truth, so why was she so annoyed with me? What had I done wrong?

I sighed wearily. I would never in a million years understand girls. They say one thing but they mean something else. I shook my head, my blond unruly hair falling into my eyes making me even more frustrated. I tried to clear my head of all things to do with Wendy but I wasn't having much luck. I turned my thoughts to a different matter, that worked, but the idea of Wendy was still at the back of my mind, nagging me.

The thought that was the most important right now was Hook. He was back. It wasn't possible though. I had seen him being eaten by a crocodile with my own eyes.

Hook must have dealt with dark matters for being alive again to even be possible, let alone work. Even the fairies didn't have that power. He was in way too deep for his own good and I wanted to know how he did it.

I flew out of the house and into the forest, keeping to the top of the trees, not wanting a repeat of last time. At least up here the pirates couldn't reach me.

I caught sight of the _Jolly Rodger _not far from shore, and ironic name for the ship in my opinion.

I set out towards it, keeping high in the sky, using the clouds for cover so as not to be seen.

When I was a safe distance away I settled down on a cloud, pulling my telescope out of my belt to get a closer look.

Hook was on the deck, much to my surprise. He shouting at a pirate, waving his iron hook in the air. I couldn't hear what he was saying and I couldn't lip read, but it didn't take a genius to tell that he was angry about something.

I flew a little bit further down and a little bit closer so get a better spot. I was in mid- flight when I was struck by a wave of dizziness that almost knocked me out of the sky. I stumbled, falling face first into a cloud.

I groaned whilst sitting up, my head was still pounding but it wasn't nearly as bad as it was before. I looked down at my body and gasped as I saw a white mist-like substance dissolve from around my body.

_What the hell is happening to me? _I asked myself. I had never been ill before, never felt dizzy, never even felt tired, but now it felt like my head was about to implode and all my limbs felt weirdly heavy and stiff.

I flipped myself over onto my stomach suddenly, remembering where I was and who was below me. Only a man that would like nothing better than to gave my guts for garters. The last thing I needed was an angry Hook coming after me.

I peered over the edge and breathed a sigh of relief on the sight of hook mumbling under his breath and drinking from a bottle of rum, then throwing it at the wooden cabin door where the glass shattered and it stained the wood with what was left of the rum in the bottle. I decided to get out of there pronto. The fates might not be so kind to me next time.

I wouldn't find out anything today. Hook might be stupid, but he wasn't stupid enough to discuss his dealings in broad daylight in the middle of the deck. That was practically asking for someone to over hear him.

I flew up into the air again, heading home, trying to distract my mind from the constant throbbing of my head.

'Ugh!' I muttered to myself 'growing up stinks!'

I shook my head again. I missed being a boy.

I was almost home when it happened again. Another wave of dizziness hit me like a ton of bricks and this time it did knock me out of the sky. I hurtled downwards, my arms stretched out to find anything, anything to hold onto, anything to stop my fall but my prayers wend unanswered. My body just wouldn't respond to the command. I could only watch with dread as the ground came rushing up to meet me, quicker and quicker and quicker until I landed with a thud, my head following my arms with a sickening snap.

Pain laced through my body and I cried out as I tried to move. I felt something soft as silk and light as a moths wing rush against my legs turning them numb. I looked down at them at the white substance that was crawling over them, tendrils wrapping around my calves and seeming to climb higher still, immobilising my body and making me incapable to move. I could only stay still and feel as the substance make what it liked with my body.

The substance was around my head, blurring my eyesight causing me to start hyperventilating and try to claw at my throat, not feeling as though enough air is coming in, but my arms were already paralysed.

I looked down at my arms, the white mist that surrounded my head was now floating down my body; tendons of smoke started to caress me before weaving into my skin, past my muscles and into my bones, chilling me but it was not unpleasant, until a few moments later. The smoke around my head curled around my throat, seeming to have a mind of it's own.

I opened my mouth to scream but my mouth was filled with it and it started to pour down my throat, choking me. I couldn't breath, my lungs felt as if they were on fire. My vision went blurry around the edges before I was pulled under

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**thanks loads and loads!**

**please read and review!**

**loads of love**

**pixiedust xx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello, i'm back!**

**i would like to say a big thank you to MarsCat3 and Tiptoe who's reviews made my day!**

**but also thank you to anyone who reviewed! it's reviews that keep me wrting because i know that someone is enjoying my story!**

**anywho, this is for Miss. Zein again**

**on with the story!**

PETER POV:

I woke up, my eyes stinging and my whole body was sore. The sunset was filtering through the leaves in the trees, throwing patterns on the ground that seemed to dance in the ever-changing colours.

I sat up quickly and regretted it almost instantly. I clutched a hand to my head and cried aloud in pain. It felt like someone had taken a sledge hammer to my head and beaten me mercilessly with it.

I tried to tuck my knees up but was stopped by pain again.

_Is there any part of my body that doesn't hurt? _I asked myself, wincing as I tried to stand up.

My legs felt like they wouldn't support my weight and I didn't dare flying for fear of bad consequences, like falling again. Hell, who was I trying to kid? I couldn't fly right now even if I wanted to.

I was standing up fully now. But there was something odd going on, I was completely uncoordinated, it wasn't because I was dizzy either. It felt like I had no control over my body at all, my limbs seemed to be changing and I couldn't move them properly.

I winced again as I tried to take a step forwards, nearly falling on my face again as I tripped, my legs felt like some one had tried to stretch them.

I held onto a tree near by for support as I tried to get used to the way my legs now felt. Once I was able to stand fully without the tree, I headed back to the house; eager just to lie down and see if Wendy had anything that could make me better again.

I trekked through the forest, constantly checking my arms and legs for the white mist but always seeing none. That, at least, kept my mind at peace for a short while.

I still felt horribly uncoordinated but at least I was getting used to it now, I kept checking behind me as well, jumping at any sound that I heard.

_You're not scared _I told myself_ Peter Pan doesn't get scared!_

_Then why are you jumping at everything? _The other half of my mind asked _if you're not scared then why does…_

'Shut up' I said out loud, not wanting to listen to the on going battle in my head. I'm pretty sure that I sound crazy right now, but I couldn't care less.

I walked for a couple more minutes, trying to figure out what the mist could be and what it had done to me. The pain in my legs were much less pronounced and I almost looked normal when I walked now, I wasn't limping any more. I no longer had a head ache anymore either, just a dull ringing in my ears, but I'm sure that would go away soon enough and besides. I had something better to look forwards to. I was back at the house.

I nearly fell to my knees when I saw it but instead ran up to the thick vine and pulled, revealing the hidden door. I normally had a different way in that even the lost boys didn't know about, but I could only enter that when I was flying and, given the circumstances, I was not about to try that.

I slid down the tunnel and was sent tumbling to the floor when I reached the bottom. I lay there, sprawled out on the thick, leaf covered ground and breathed a sigh of relief.

'Peter!' the lost boys came running into the room when they heard me crash into the floor.

I stood up quickly, trying to look confident and like a leader, but I smacked my head on the low hanging roof. I cursed and rubbed the back of my head. And auditable gasp came from the lost boys and I looked up surprised. They had heard me swear before; I don't know why they were so bothered this time.

'Oh no… it's happened again' one of the lost boys whispered

'What has?' I asked, unable to stop myself, but regretted it immediately, especially when they told me the answer.

'You've grown up again'

WENDY POV:

'Mother… we need you to come and see this.'

The lost boys were calling me from the other room, I sighed, someone had probably hurt themselves again.

'I'm coming' I called.

I stood up and left my room, wandering what could have got the boys so flustered. They were getting injured all the time and normally they never made a fuss unless they were asking for a bandage to make themselves better.

'What have you done to each other thi...' I stopped mid sentence as I walked into the room and took in the sight before me.

The lost boys were all surrounding a tall person, looking at me expectantly.

It took me more than a few moments to realise that it was Peter. He looked up at me sheepishly.

'Um…hi.' He said whilst rubbing the back of his head.

'How on earth did that happen?' I asked him, he was much taller than me now and if I had seen him on the streets back in London I would have put him down as at least 17.

He explained about how he had seen a mist around his boys and it had caused him to be dizzy and fall from the sky. Then he had passed out and woken up taller.

'Well at least that explains why my legs felt like they had been stretched.' He said

I didn't know what to say to him. There weren't really any words of condolences that you could give to someone who had just grown up. Instead I just stared. He had changed so much; it was hard to believe it was still him. His face was more defined, his shoulders were broader but he still had the same eyes as he always did, with the same look of innocence in them and now a hint of sadness as well.

'But you can make me better can't you Wendy?' he asked

'I don't know, Peter' I answered as honestly as I could. I was scared. Neverland recognises you as an adult at the age of 18, and in Neverland, all adults are pirates. I didn't know how old Peter was but he looked to be nearly 18, I was worried.

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**please read and review!**

**loads of love **

**pixiedust xx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, i'm back. sorry bout the long update but it's the summer holidays over here!**

**a big thank you to Lucymoon1992, Mimpy, CullenHathaway and MarsCat3! you guys are awesome**

**anywho, hope you enjoy the story, this is for you Zein for bugged and bugged me to carry on!**

PETER POV:

I lay awake at night, not quite able to full process what had happened today. I had grown up, again.

I sighed, and rolled over onto my side, a nearly impossible task to do in a child's bed when you're almost a young man.

Man. The word sounded foreign on my tongue, I wasn't meant to be a man, I was meant to be a little boy forever and have fun. To live in Neverland and talk with the fairies and play pretend. I tried to play and imagination game yesterday with the other lost boys, but my heart wasn't in it. I felt stupid pretending that there was something to eat in front of me when there was clearly nothing, just air.

Wendy had told me that perhaps if I acted like a boy, I would gradually turn back into a boy. It didn't work.

I had slammed my hand down on the table when I realised that nothing was working and left the room, leaving the lost boys behind me upset, Cubby even burst into tears and Wendy had to comfort him.

Wendy. Another one of my issues. I couldn't get her out of head; all I can do recently is snap at her. Every comment she makes and everything she does I get angry. I don't even know why I get angry, I just do.

I really need to sort myself out. I also really need to apologise to Wendy, she has done nothing but help me over the last few days, trying to figure out what caused this and how it could be reversed. She called it science. But it sounded like nonsense to me. There was no curing it and we both knew it, it was just a matter of time till one of us had the guts to say it.

I was lying in bed one night, staring blankly up at the low ceiling covered in roots, when Wendy slipped into my room and lay down beside me. Neither of us said anything, neither of us had to, she threaded her fingers through mine and stared up at the ceiling with be, both of us basking in the closeness.

It was me who spoke first.

'I'm sorry I've been getting angry at you' I whispered to her ' I had no right to and it was completely uncalled for'

She just tightened her grip on my hand and turned to face me, a slight smile paying with her lips.

'Don't worry, Peter, I forgive you' she told me, but then her smile disappeared and was replaced with a frown, her eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

'I still don't understand it though' she said

'Understand what?' I asked

She looked at me, opening and closing her mouth a couple of times, contemplating her words probably. She had been doing that a lot lately; like she was worried that one small flaw in her speech would cause me to blow up at her, to be honest I didn't blame her for her reluctance.

'What the mist was,' she told me after some time, she looked at me, seeking my reaction but to be honest I didn't really clock on to where she was going with this. Seeing my blank look she sighed wearily, and rolled her eyes.

'Well obviously that was what caused you to grow up, wasn't it? If we could find the source of the mist and stop it, then maybe you will go back to being a boy.'

I stared at her, letting her words sinking in and the puzzle coming together, she really is incredible. There was only one small problem with that plan; we didn't know where the source of the mist was or even _what_ the source of the mist was. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks.

'What if Hook's behind it?' I asked her 'if he could come back from the dead then doing this would be nothing.'

It was just a suggestion at first but the more I thought about it, the more the pieces seemed to fir together and the more and more I was convinced that it was Hook behind it. That's when I knew what I had to do and what it would cost me to do it.

'Peter,' Wendy warned me 'Peter, don't. You don't know'

'But I do Wendy' I told her. Why couldn't she see this the way I did 'It all fits. And you said it yourself; we have to find the source and stop it'

I leapt up from the bed and ran to the other side of the room where we kept the swords. I grabbed one and pulled it out of its sheaf but then she stopped me in my tracks. With only one word.

'Please'

I knew in my heart of hearts what I inevitably had to do, but I had to make Wendy believe.

I dropped the sword and let it fall into the stand and turned around. The things this woman can do to me.

'Okay' I told her 'I won't go after him, I promise.'

I felt bad lying to her, but I wouldn't let her face him. In fact, I would do everything in my power to make sure that she didn't have to do that again. I would do anything for Wendy, I really, really would, but I couldn't stop this now. I was in too deep. In the end I acted like nothing was wrong.

She gave a slight smile at her victory over me and wrapped her arms around my waist, burying her head into my chest. The gesture surprised me but I welcomed it all the same. I returned the hug, my face in me hair, breathing it in, trying to memorise it before I left. I planted a kiss on her forehead and pulled her down with me till we were both lying on the bed again.

She laughed with me and slung an arm over my chest and entwined her legs with mine. We lay like that for a long time, laughing and talking, not about anything of importance, but talking none the less.

'Its getting late, Peter' she told me with a yawn ' I should probably go'

She moved to get away, untangling her legs from mine and pushing herself up but I wouldn't let her. I couldn't let her. This might be the last chance that I got.

'Stay' I told her 'Just… just stay'

She looked at me, seeing the desperation in my eyes and lay back down next to me, her body moulding into mine as she pulled the covers up to her chin and snuggled closer.

'Goodnight, Peter,' she whispered.

I waited a few moments till I could hear her breathing evenly in and out before I started to whisper my final goodbye to her.

'Goodnight, Wendy. Let your dreams take you to a happier place, one without pirates and flying boys Neverland is dying Wendy, it's taken me a while to accept the fact, I think that I first figured it out the first time you were here. When you left, the island was never quite the same. We even had a winter here once; it was very cold. The tree's leaves are all turning brown, the sea isn't it's usual blue and me… well I'm not much of a flying _boy_ anymore, am I? I need you to understand this Wendy, Hook's poison will force me to keep getting older and, I'm not entirely sure if killing him will help, but it's a step in the right direction. So I'll be off now, off on a big adventure. I know you can here me Wendy and I know you can understand why I have to do this. Believe me, I don't want to, but I will. I've left a pouch of fairy dust behind the cupboard by my bed. It should have enough to take you and the lost boys home. Please look after the lost boys for me and remember that I love you. Thank you, Wendy Moira Angela Darling, for everything.'

I gently pressed my lips against hers in a soft kiss, being careful not to wake her, the slipped out of my bed and went to the other side of the room where I pulled out my trusty sword.

'It's Hook or me this time' I muttered ' and frankly, my odds aren't looking too good.'

I took one last look at my Wendy and flew away to meet my fate. I hoped that it would at least be a quick death but judging from the countless years I had tormented hook to near madness, I highly doubted it.

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please Read and Review!  
**

**loads of love**

**Pixiedust xx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys, i'm back!**

**thank you for all the comments everyone**

**Lucymoon1992... i love you so much... you made my day!**

**this chapter is dedicted for you and i made it extra long for you!**

**Enjoy!**

WENDY PVO:

I sat up quickly. I was covered in a thin sheen of sweat, I was tangled in the bed sheets from thrashing around and my eyes were darting around the room nervously. The bed besides me was empty and cold, meaning that Peter had left, and a while ago at that.

I had had _that_ dream again last night, the one where I see Hook kill Peter. I shuddered at the memory, the images already forming in my head. The two fighting, Peter propped up against the tree as Hook plunged his sword into him, the life draining from Peter's eyes. I pressed my hands to my ears, as if trying to block out the sounds of my own brain.

That's when I remembered something, just a brief flicker in the back of my mind, but growing stronger every minute. My eyes fixed on the cabinet by the bed. I walked over to it, instantly knowing where to look. I pulled it away from the wall and stared behind it. On the floor was a small pouch, covered in a thin layer of dust, but when I looked inside, the powder was as glittery and gold as the shining sun. My eyes flickered to the room where the lost boys slept and that's when I remembered _everything_ Peter had said to me and I figured out what he was going to do.

He was crazy, he had to be. It was pretty much a death sentence. Peter was weak as it was, both physically and emotionally and now he had gone off to fight hook. He wasn't used to his new body yet and could easily make a mistake.

Panic slowly coursed through me, my heart faltered and picked up double time and my hands were shaking badly.

'This can't be happening!' I chanted to myself over and over in my head, but it was. This was real and it was happening _right now._

The panic in my body slowly resided and was replaced my anger and rage. This _was not _going to happen because I wouldn't allow it to happen.

I flung myself out of bed and across the room in a matter of seconds. I wretched open the door and started running. I didn't have time to wake the lost boys up, they would be groggy and disorientated and they'd slow me down, I didn't have time for that, peter could already be seriously injured or worse… _No_ I told myself _he's fine. He always is._

I grabbed a sword on my way out because I wouldn't let Peter do this alone. I had gotten quite good with a sword over the years, from when Peter first taught me how to handle one out side of the black castle to play- fighting with my brothers in our bedroom for the last four years. It all came down to this.

I swung my sword around experimentally; getting used the weight of it in my hands and trying to find the balance. Then, without hesitation, I sprinted into the forest where I knew I would find him.

I just hoped that my dreams were wrong.

PETER POV:

I had left Wendy asleep in my bed a few minutes ago. The cool night air washed over my body and face, relaxing my muscled and calming me down. I wasn't afraid to die. I suppose it was because I had faced death so many times in the past that is was no longer something he saw that had to be conquered or feared, it was merely another adventure to take part in.

I took a few more deep breaths of the crisp air and one last look at my home before I flew off into the night in search of Hook.

I flew out to sea quickly where I knew the Jolly Rodger would be. At first I nearly missed it, all the lights were off, including the lanterns on deck, and the ship was just a dark shape on the midnight ocean.

_Why did they turn out all the lights? _I asked myself, not really seeking a proper answer, just contemplating to myself.

I flew over to the ship and landed. My bare feet making hardly any sound against the wooden deck. The clink of metal was loud to my own ears as I pulled my sword out wincing at the noise it made but the silence afterwards was deafening.

Why hasn't anyone come out to attack me? I thought, wondering where everyone was, I kept checking around and above me in case of a surprise attack, but none were launched.

I stood up a little straighter, letting my sword arm fall to my side. There was no one here. I almost laughed at the absurdity of it all but managed to contain it and thought back to the only other place that they could be: the forest. I grinned in despite myself; I was happy, happier than I had been in a long time because tonight I would finish this battle. The final battle between good and evil, old and young. Tonight it would all end.

I flew up into the air, fast and spinning like a corkscrew, crowing loudly, giving out my where abouts to the pirates and set off, letting my warning to them sink in.

I flew into the forest, keeping to the top of the trees, searching for Hook and his crew of the dammed. My right leg was twitching slightly, it had never been quite the same since my spectacular fall from the sky but I ignored it like I often did.

I caught sight of the pirates below me suddenly. There were huddled together and their swords were already drawn. All of them looked nervous and afraid apart from Hook. He had his sword drawn, yes, but his look wasn't of terror but amusement, a smirk fixed on his face and his eyes dancing brightly in the moonlight.

'Come out, Peter.' He called mockingly 'Come out, come out and play' he paused waiting for my response 'Aw, don't be shy, Peter. I _promise_ I won't hurt a hair on your head, come on, I'll even let you pick the hair that I won't hurt.'

His voice was slimy and full of sarcasm, which made me want to laugh and spit in his face at the same time. He laughed at his joke and continued to call out to me.

I took another deep breath to steady my nerves and dropped down to the ground right in front of Hook. I stood tall and put on my most arrogant and insolent smirk, wanting to tick him off, and waited for him to gloat.

'Here he is.' Hook crooned 'the wondrous flying boy himself.'

Hooks crew all laughed and started to advance on me, swords pointed. I was in the middle of the little circle they had created and was surrounded but I still held my head high and stood my ground.

'Leave him' Hook spat out harshly at the others 'He's mine.'

He turned to look at me properly, one hand splayed on his chest on an expression of mock shock on his face.

'Why, Peter,' he told me sarcastically 'aren't we looking grown up? You're much taller that I seem to remember' he smiled at me again, daring me to answer him with his eyes.

My hands went to the hilt of my sword and I pulled it our in one swift movement marvelling at how balanced it felt in my hands. Poised for the kill.

'Aye. You seem much older yourself Hook' I told him sweetly, both of us pacing in a circle around the other, always face to face 'but just as ugly'

He lunged at me then but I blocked it easily. I deflected several of his other blows as well. Our swords locked together and I pulled him closer to me.

'My, my, James,' I jeered, deliberately using his first name to make him even more angry 'you've gotten quite rusty in your old age'

I was too bust mocking him to notice the foot come out and knock my feet out from underneath me but suddenly I was on my back, Hook's sword inches from my face, saved from my sword that I had managed to bring up to block him at the last minute.

'Bad form, Pan' he hissed 'or should I say _Mr_. Pan. After all, that's what they'll be calling you now that you're a grown up'

I swung at him but he jumped back, out of reach of my searching blade. I used that time to get back to my feet. He came at me once more and our swords clashed together again and again. The twitch in my leg was much more prominent now and was starting to nag at me, but I ignored it for now.

'Aren't you pleased at that?' I asked him 'whatever poison you've used to make me grow up is obviously working'

He laughed at me coldly and our swords connected once more with a metallic clang.

'You think that I did this?' he asked and kicked the leg with the twitch. Pain laced through my body and I went down with a howl.

'No, Pan. This is one of your little imagination games that has gone too far'

I tried to fly up but he grabbed my ankle and spun me off balance. I crashed into a tree, all the wind being knocked out of me. I was lying on my stomach, my head pressed into the ground. I heard the soft thud of boots coming closer, and then a hand was thrust into my hair, forcing my head up roughly.

'You made this happen, Pan' he whispered harshly into my ear 'you wanted to grow up so that you could be with your precious Wendy. You wanted it so badly that you imagined yourself to be grown up. It's a shame that all she'll get of you now is your dead body'

There was a blinding pain as Hook slashed at my face and I felt my warm blood pouring from the wound, I gave a hoarse cry as Hook released his hold on my head and it thudded back to the ground. Hook turned so that his back was facing me.

'Leave me' he spoke to the other pirates who, until now, had been watching from the side, laughing at all the pain being inflicted on me 'Get back to the ship. I want to finish the job.'

He turned back towards me

'That's how I came back too.' He said, almost conversationally 'you longed for someone else to torment after Wendy left and I was dead and' he gestured to himself 'here I am. Flesh and Blood.'

I felt a kick to the ribs effectively breaking a couple of them. I coughed and spat up blood. I looked up begrudgingly at the man before me. His usually blue eyes were now crimson red, the exact colour of blood.

'Stand up, Pan' he commanded me 'I want to finish you properly'

I stood as best as I could, leaning against a tree heavily for support but that didn't last long. My knees gave out from underneath me and I slumped to the floor, my back propped up against the tree, my neck leaning to the side. I could tell that my lips were bleeding from the coppery taste in my mouth and that several of my bones were broken and I just wanted it to end as soon as possible. Hook, however, had a different idea.

'You have no idea how long I have waited for this, Pan.' He told me 'to have you weak and defenceless. To have you beg for death, and me, being _ever_ so kind, would grant that wish for you'

Anger swelled up inside me, making my blood boil, I spat at the ground by his feet.

'I will not _beg_' I ground out through gritted teeth

Hook laughed, cold and mirthlessly and turned his back towards me, examining his sword.

'How is said precious Wendy?' he asked

His back was still turned to me and I used this time to get to my feet. I was unsteady, and my leg felt like it was on fire, but I managed.

'We might need to pay her a little visit.' He finished

It was now or never, I lunged forwards, wielding my sword but Hook spun at the last minute and blocked my blow.

'Oh, sneaky aren't we?' Hook asked 'in the back, Pan? My, my I would never have put you down as a coward.'

He came at me again and again. My leg was really starting to take it's tow on me and it was a constant strain to simply stand up, but still, I managed to block some of his blows and return some of my own.

Then it happened, the fatal flaw. Our blades were locked together and I tried to take a step back but my ankle twisted at an odd angle and I fell backwards, hitting the back of my head on the ground with a sickening thud.

Hook stood over me, his blood red eyes glinting, daring me to get up, but I couldn't find the will to even move. I just looked up, meeting his gaze defiantly. After all: to die would be an awfully big adventure.

Hook bought the tip of his blade up level with my heart, I closed my eyes and thought of a happier time when my life was simple and closed my eyes.

'Any last words, Pan?' Hook asked me in the same leering tone.

There was only one thing that could make me happy at this point, one person who had changed my life for the better.

'Wendy' I managed to choke out through my dry lips.

A look passed over Hook's face that I couldn't quite decipher. It looked like he was annoyed, like he was angry that her name would be the last thing on my lips, but it passed so quickly that I couldn't be sure.

Hook drove the blade home and the sharp metal cut easily through my skin and pierced my heart. The pain was phenomenal but I didn't make a sound. I wouldn't give Hook the satisfaction of that. Even in death, I would be triumphant.

Hook bought his face very near to mine and whispered in my ear

'She doesn't love you, Pan. She never did'

Then he twisted the sword that was still buried deep inside me. The blade hurt, but his words hurt even more.

He wretched the sword from my body and I crumpled to the floor in a heap.

I thought, for a moment, that I heard someone scream, loud and high pitched but not anymore. I let the darkness take me, all the while a small smile playing with the corners of my lips.

I was free at last.

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**okay, please don't kill me! it is a to be continued which means that there is still hope!**

**please read and review**

**reviews make the story move along quicker!**

**thank you so much guys!**

**loads of love**

**Pixiedust xx**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys, i'm back.**

**sorry it took so long to update, i was away, but here i am now**

**back with another chapter of the story**

**thank you too all of you who reviewed! you guys really, really make my day!**

**Enjoy:**

WENDY POV:

I raced through the forest as quickly as I could. I knew where I would find him; I had seen it in my dreams twice now. Peter would be propped up against a tree with Hook standing over him.

Which tree that it happens by is another matter entirely. I thought back desperately to the dream, trying to take in any detail, small as it may be, to decipher where Peter would be. Anything would be better than nothing.

I tried to block out the image of Peter and Hook fighting and just focus on the surroundings. There was a soft tinkering of water near by and they were in a clearing. That indicated to the only spot near the stream like that that I knew of.

I ran fast, not caring that my nightgown was getting tangled in the branches and thorns were snagging at the skin on my leg, I was only desperate to get to that clearing and I hoped that I remembered where it was.

My sword felt heavy in my hands and clanked noisily against the ground as my arm sagged with the weight of it.

My hair blew about my face and into my eyes, annoying me. The branches around me were slowing me down and with the pent up annoyance, I used it to wield my sword, cutting down all branches within an arms reach as easily as if they were butter, clearing my path before moving onwards.

_Peter is not going to die _I told myself over and over to reassure myself _not today._

I wouldn't let this happen to him. This boy, this wonderful flying boy, had haunted my dreams since I was 12 and I was not going to loose him tonight.

I was close. The cool night air washed over my face like a wave but it wouldn't calm me. Not yet. I wouldn't be calm till Peter was safe with me and Hook was left for dead.

I heard the battle before I saw it. The harsh clank of metal, the soft murmurings and the loud cries all echoed through the dark, silent forest like wild fire reaching my ears and stopping me dead in my tracks.

It was only when I heard another loud wail of pain that my brain finally picked up at I started to run, faster than I had ever run before.

The sound of metal on metal was louder now, almost right in front of my. I slowed my pace right down, almost till I was tip toeing, and crept forwards so as not to give myself away.

There wasn't any more sounds of metal but there was a horrible thumping noise and soft whimperings.

I took a deep shuddering breath and pushed the bush in front of me apart slightly so that I could take a look; only to see the horrible scene from my dreams unfold in front of my very eyes.

Peter's body looked crumpled and broken on the floor in front of Hook. Like a toy that had been disregarded by its owner after being broken. I tried to scream but my lungs refused to listen, I was completely frozen on the spot. I had never felt so sick.

I could only stand by and watch as Peter lay there, weak and defenceless.

I saw Hook walk over towards where Peter was slumped and bring the sword up to where Peter's heart was. Peter's eyes followed the sword and he visible gulped when it reached his chest.

He looked up again when Hook muttered something to him and could only choke out one word in reply before Hook plunged the sword forwards until it was buried up to the hilt.

Hook knelt down on the ground and bought his face up to Peter's ear and whispered words I was too far away to hear, then twisted the sword.

Peter fell lifeless to the ground, a smile on his lips.

That was when my body finally responded. A scream tore from my throat but was cut short when a sob broke to the surface, tears pooling in my eyes and falling silently over the brim.

Hook looked up sharply at the noise, but I didn't care if he saw me or not. I dropped my sword and it clattered noisily to the ground, then ran to where Peter lay and knelt on the floor over him, whispering his name over and over again in a chant and taking hold of his hand, praying that there was still hope.

His face was a chalky white and he was covered in blood but he wasn't quite dead yet, his lashes fluttered and he was breathing, but his breath was weak and laboured. I still couldn't help the wave of hope that crashed over me.

'He'll be dead in under a minute' a voice spoke from behind me. The voice was cold but it didn't hold a hostile tone, instead it sounded at peace.

I recognised the voice within an instant and spun around to see his face.

'You' I whispered. It was all that I could bring myself to say at this moment

'The offer still stands, Red Handed Jill' he told me but I wasn't listening.

'_You' _I said again, the anger and pain in my voice leaking out like acid. I spun around and picked up Peter's sword from the ground and, in blind rage, swung around to bury it deep in Hook. But he had already beaten me to it. By the time I had turned back to face him, his sword was already level with my throat, just under my chin.

'Put it down, Girly. You don't stand a chance'

His words were harsh, but his voice was soft and measured. He sounded like a man that had been let out of prison after being in there for years. He sounded free.

I let Peter's sword drop to the ground and Hook lowered his.

'You aren't the one who I was after' he told me

I didn't want to listen to him, to anything that he had to say. I spun way from him and knelt back at Peter's side, holding one of his hands in mine and using my other hand to push his clotted curls away from his face.

I wanted to curl up next to him, to hold him tight. To never have to let go. I would just spend the rest of my life by his side; but even as I thought about it I knew that I couldn't. Peter wouldn't be touched by that gesture; in fact, he'd be annoyed at me. Annoyed that I didn't stand and fight for that thing he had died for.

I stood up then, wiping the tears from my eyes and cheeks, and reached for Peter's sword that was still lying on the ground from where I had left it.

Hook's back was turned to me and he was busy wiping Peter's blood from the blade to notice me advancing on him.

I didn't even think about what I was doing. Hook wasn't standing very far away from me, only a couple of meters, and he didn't expect this coming. I charged at him for all I was worth, the blade facing forwards. He turned at the sound of my hurried footsteps but couldn't get out of the way fast enough.

The sword went through his stomach easily and I felt some savage satisfaction in seeing the shocked expression on his face.

Wanting him to feel the same pain that Peter felt, I twisted the sword and whispered harshly

'Do _not_ call me 'Girly''

I pulled my sword out of him and stood up, watching as I saw the last bits of life drain from his eyes, all the while, a look of shock still plain on his face.

I hung about only a bit longer to make sure that he was actually dead before hurrying back to Peter.

His eyelashes had stopped fluttering and his chest was still. Pain laced through my entire body, both physical and emotional, I had waited too long to help him. He was gone.

I couldn't stop the tears that flew freely down my cheeks. I rested my head on his chest, my arms folded underneath me, and just cried. I stayed like that for what seemed like hours, the tears kept on coming, streaking down my face.

The area around us was getting lighter and lighter by the minute, I thought it was due to the rising sun but when I looked up I saw that every branch on every tree was covered in fairies, the gold light that radiated off their bodies contributed to the sun, that was now rising over the line of trees, in lighting up the area around us, making it look magical.

The fairies all had their heads bowed down in respect for their fallen leader and I felt the tears well up again in appreciation for them.

Then, one by one, each fairy flew down to where Peter was and placed a soft kiss on his forehead before standing on the ground next to his body. Once each fairy had done this several of them flew up to me and pulled me away from his body.

I struggled at first, not wanting to leave him, but then I saw the fairies rise up into the air and fly around his body, causing an almost net to be made out of their glittery trail which fell softly from the air and landed on Peter's skin.

I watched in fascination and shock as the dust landed on Peter's skin and was almost absorbed by it. His skin was glowing faintly from all the dust and the sun that reflected off the glitter.

Suddenly, Peter's back arched off the ground as he drew in a long shuddering breath; then he was lying back on the ground again, only this time, his chest was moving. he was breathing.

The tears that fell from my eyes this time were tears of joy.

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**yes, due to popular demand, i think you can guess what happens to Peter**

**please read and review and leave me your thoughts on the chapter!**

**thanks guys!**

**loads of love**

**Pixiedust xx**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys, remember me? i wouldn't blame you if you didn't**

**i'm sorry i'm such a horribble excuse for a human being and haven't updated in so long! i had incredibly bad writers block. This is actually the 4th version of this chapter because i wasn't happy with all of the others, in fact, im STILL not happy with this, but it was really getting out of hand and i had to put it up.**

**when telling my friend this and asking her to help me, her response was 'if you put up the next chapter, then i'll help you' great thinking Miss Zein! only one problem... I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO PUT UP AS THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**but anywho, on with the story, i'm sorry it's really bad and i'm such a crap person, but i wanted to let you guys know that the reviews you gave me really made my day, in fact i was waking around grinning like an idion for a good half hour untill people became conserned that i was TOO happy!**

**sorry for the really long rant as well, but it had to come out!**

**if you read all of this, the Kutos to you! **

**Zein, this is for you... so you had better read it!**

PETER POV:

Air rushed into my lungs, my body trying to draw as much in as possible. I drew in a long breath, basking in the feel of cool air. I opened my eyes slowly, but it was too dark to see anything, the room was filled with shadows.

I tried to sit up but I felt a hand gently, but firmly, push me back down so I was lying again. I was lying on something soft so I knew that I wasn't outside anymore but I wasn't entirely sure _where_ I was.

'Careful, Peter' a voice said 'You need to rest. It's been a long night for you'

I would have recognized that voice anywhere, a soft tone that was almost motherly, but I couldn't see her. Why couldn't I see her?

'Wendy?' I asked, not able to hide the hope in my voice.

'I'm right here, Peter. Go back to sleep, you need to rest.'

I tried to fight back against my drowsiness so that I could speak to Wendy some more and ask her what had happened, but the soothing hand that was stroking my hair and her soft humming made that nearly impossible to do. I let sleep take me gladly. An impossibly deep sleep, so deep that even dreams couldn't penetrate through the peacefulness of my mind, let alone nightmares.

The second time I woke up it was easier to see. Light filtered in through chinks in the wood of the room around me. I knew where I was now. I was _Home._

I sat up, gasping at the pain in my chest. I looked down, the covers were now pooling around my waist which meant that I could see my torso. Thick white bandages were covering my chest with a dark red stain right over my heart. I tried to remember what had happened to me but my mind came up blank.

Wincing, I threw my legs over the side of the bed and took a better look at the room around me. I placed my feet on the ground, almost crying out in the sudden pain that I felt. I looked down at my leg to see it covered in bandages, from my toes to my knee.

_Seriously, _I thought_ what the hell happened to me last night?_

My eyes scanned around the room quickly, searching and I found what I was looking for almost immediately. Relief ran trough me and I couldn't fight the smile that stretched across my face, my split lip that had previously been healed, tearing under the pressure, a thin trickle of blood running down my chin, but I couldn't even bring myself to care about that.

I stood up gingerly, stumbling slightly when my ankle couldn't take my body weight, but got over it quickly and limped over to my armchair where the figure was huddled under a thin blanket, breathing in and out slowly and evenly, deep in sleep.

I smiled again and ran my fingers through her soft hair, leaning in closer to whisper in her ear, her soft breath ghosting against my neck causing me to shiver.

'Time to wake up, Wendy' I whispered softly, the pulled back so that I was standing again, relieving some of the pressure on my leg.

I watched her closely as her eyelids began to flutter and her eyebrows scrunched together. She turned her head slightly towards me before her eyes slowly opened and they fixed of me.

I smiled at her 'hello, Wendy-lady'

Her eyes widened, almost comically, and she flung herself out of the armchair and grabbed me in a bone crushing hug. I stumbled backwards and my ankle protested at the extra weight being put on it, but I returned the hug with just as much enthusiasm.

'Hey,' I cautioned her jokingly 'Watch out, injured man here'

But she just clung to me tighter, her tears making my chest damp.

'Girl, why are you crying?' I asked her, repeating her very first words to me back to her.

'I thought I had lost you' she whispered as I tightened my grip around her, stroking her hair as she buried her face into my chest. 'I saw you die'

Well there was something I didn't know. _I had died?_ Then how was I still here? How was that possible? I put it out of my mind and focused on calming Wendy down. I held onto her tightly, never wanting to let her go now that I had her in my arms, I had lost my Wendy too many times and I was not going to let it happen again.

'It's okay.' I told her, trying to be soothing '_I'm_ okay. I promise.'

'Look' I said, stepping back and holding my arms out 'Good as new'

She reached forwards and ran her fingers down my chest. I shivered at the contact, her fingers leaving a burning trail down the path they had taken, and closed my eyes.

'Can I see it?' she whispered. So quiet I was not sure if I had actually heard her.

I opened my eyes to see what she was referring to and looked down. Her hand had stopped on the blood stained bandage that was directly over my heart.

I nodded at her. I myself was not sure of what was under there, but I knew that it couldn't be good.

I held my breath as she reached behind me, undid the knot that held my bandages together and slowly started to unwind it. The air was slightly chilly against my sin as the last bits of the bandage fell away from my body, leaving my naked from the waist up.

The puckered gash was red and angry, dried and fresh blood staining the skin around the wound. Despite only being the size of my little finger, I could tell that if it was this deep, and directly over my heart, it would be fatal.

'Wendy,' I started, not really sure how to begin 'What happened? How did I get this and why can't I remember anything? You said that I had died.'

Wendy looked down at her feet before taking a deep breath and looking back up at me, meeting my eyes.

'You really don't remember?' she asked

I shook my head slightly but remained quiet, waiting for her to continue. Wendy sighed again.

'Hook' she said. 'You went after him, said that this time had to be the last. You left me alone' I couldn't help the guilt that welled up inside me at her last sentence.

'When I reached you, he had you cornered and he… he' she choked back a sob 'he killed you, Peter. He got you right in the heart and I was there, I watched it all.'

I stared at her in disbelief. I had _died_. I had been killed. And by Hook no less.

'What happened to him?' I couldn't help but ask 'did he live?'

It was her turn to shake her head, just a small twitch, but I saw it.

'I killed him.' She whispered 'I killed a man and felt no remorse for it. What kind of person does that make me?'

'Shh, Wendy, don't cry' I told her hurriedly 'It's over now, it's all finished, everything's alright'

My words held more truth to them than I knew, everything was over. My sworn enemy was dead, I was now a man and too old for Neverland. My life had been turned upside down.

Almost as if Wendy was reading my mind, she turned to me.

'Peter,' she began 'Peter, there's something that I want to ask you'

I turned to her so that she knew I was listening.

'You can always come back with me if you want?'

I'm not going to lie, that idea was becoming more and more appealing as time went on, but I wasn't sure if I could handle it. In fact, I was pretty sure that I wouldn't be able to if the situation ever came down to it.

'Wendy, I…'

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**yes, i know, im a bitch!**

**sorry for the cliffhanger, i'll get the next chapter up ASAP. (i know that many of you will never trust me again when i say that, and that is probably a good thing too, but still)**

**thank you all for sticking with me, Peter and Wendy for all of this time!**

**loads of love**

**Pixiedust xx**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys. **

**i'm sorry to say that this is my last installment of He Remembered, that i will be posting.**

**i didn't want to end it, but i didn't want to have to leave you waiting for months on end whilst i try to pull a story together.**

**also, this was the only way to do another chapter, i couldn't carry on the tory without Hook and this story is drawing to and end!**

**Thanks to all who had read and stuck with the story. you guys really make my day. whenever i get a notification for a review, story allert or writer allert, i go around smiling pretty much all day!**

**thank you again, and here it is, the last chapter.**

Wendy POV

My fingers worked quickly, sewing the offending garment in front of me, repairing all of the small holes that kept appearing so suddenly, and in the weirdest places too like under the arms of shirts or where your thigh would be when wearing trousers, lord only knows how they got there.

A small blight of pain bought me back to attention in my finger tip where I had accidently pricked myself. I sighed, putting my sewing on my lap for a minute and bringing my finger up to my mouth. It wasn't a big deal, but it always hurts a lot for some reason when you prick yourself, just like paper cuts, they kill.

I let my mind drift off. It had been 10 years, give or take a few months, since I asked Peter to come back to London with me, but I remember it like it was yesterday. I couldn't help but think how my life would have changed had he given a different answer, what I would be doing right now.

After I had come back I stayed with my parents for a few years, after all, I was only 16. Everything was fine for a couple of months, slowly returning to normal, well, after the whole issue of my parents convinced I would be flying back to Neverland any day then, but I kept my promise to them and kept myself firmly in London to reassure them.

But then things had taken a turn for the worse, I had only been home for about 6 months when father died, it was unexpected of course and the whole family was shocked, the doctors told us that it was due to his heart, something went wrong.

The service was quiet, not a lot of people, only family and some friends, I miss him now, I can still remember his laugh, not that he laughed very much, but when he did his whole face was light up.

Mother didn't take the whole thing very well, she became quiet and distant, we tried to help her, to show her that her children were here for her, but none of our attempts worked. She fell ill several months after the funeral and, she too, died.

I stayed in the house for a while to look after my brothers, but I soon realized that they did not need anyone to look after them and I wasn't really helping anyone by being there for they had all grown up. John, the eldest, was now nearing 23, already a man and was married to a lovely woman called Sophie with a small child, a boy, named Thomas. They had moved out and were living happily together, I still hear from my baby brother sometimes and I've been over to see him, but mostly I've left him to live his own life now.

As for Michal and the other lost boys, well they had grown up too. They were no longer little boys who played 'Pirates and Indians' in the back garden, complete with feather headdresses, eye patches, swords and slingshots, fighting over who had to be Hook and complaining when it was them, jumping out of bushes and shouting 'Give me ye treasure or I'll slit your throat'. They no longer liked to sit on the floor by my feet and listen to stories about a wondrous place where children never grow up, where it's always summer and where there is a flying boy clad in leaves fighting the evil villain Captain James Hook. They no longer believed in the stories either. They had all forgotten slowly as they started to grow up.

They're men now, every single one of them, 'proper English gentlemen' as they like to call themselves. They're much too busy to listen to stories, although they do have the occasional sword fight, for old time's sake.

So I moved out, leaving all of my brothers to make their own choices. I love them all and I always visit them, but it's nice to watch them grow up. I still live in London, not far away, so that makes it easier to see them, or for them to see me, but now days I find myself very busy and always have my hands full.

There was one person I had to thank after going through all of this, one person who had helped me and supported me through all of this, who held me at both my mother's and my father's funeral, whispering that it would be okay and that they'd be there for me whilst kissing my forehead softly, who had helped me find a house to buy after I had moved out from my parents house, who had looked after me when I was ill or feeling down and had generally kept me sane through out the whole ordeal.

I was smiling whilst I was daydreaming. Yes, my life would have been very different had he given a different answer when I asked him so stay with me. Two warm hands landed suddenly on my shoulders from behind, startling me and causing me to jump, completely loosing my train of thought.

I turned around and looked up to meet the pair of dazzling, forest green eyes of my savior.

'Peter,' I scolded lightly, though there was no malice behind it 'you scared me'

'Sorry, Wendy' he said, but he was smiling slightly 'I did call your name before though, to be honest, I'm surprised that you didn't hear me! What were you thinking about?'

'Um, well, you actually' I said blushing, still amazed that he continued to have this affect on me.

His smile widened to his boyish grin, showing his perfect white teeth and his eyes shone with amusement. If possible, I blushed even more.

'Not like _that_' I said outraged but Peter continued to smile

'Not like what?' he asked feigning innocence 'I didn't say anything of the sort'

I couldn't help but smile in return 'Of course you don't know what I mean' I said, rolling my eyes.

'But anyway, I understand' he said 'I mean, how could you not think of me my dear Wendy? I am quite remarkable'

I burst out laughing at that

'Some things never change' I muttered to myself

'What was that?'

'Never you mind' I quickly replied.

'Another comment about me I guess? Wendy, you must control your thoughts about me, we've been over this.'

I rolled my eyes and decided not to answer; somehow he could always twist my words into double meanings. I turned around to face him. He still looked like the Peter from my childhood, the same eyes, the same boyish grin, the same mop of unruly golden hair and the same stance: hands on his hips, legs shoulder width apart and same triumphant expression but he also looked older. More defined jaw line, _a lot_ taller than before and he was wearing normal clothes, trousers, shirt and suit jacket. Gone were the leaves, never to be seen again.

'I was thinking of how you helped me, Peter' I told him 'I was wondering what life would have been like if you had given a different answer'

'Well I was wondering what life would have been like if _you_ had given a different answer too, Wendy' he said, indicating to my left hand, where a small golden band lay on my ring finger. 'I'm thinking that things would have been a lot more awkward between us had you said 'no''

I smiled, twisting the ring between my fingers and thought back to the day we left Neverland together.

_*Flashback*_

'_You can always come back with me if you want?' I asked quickly so that I couldn't chicken out of it._

_I looked up at him, wanting to see his reaction, but he had put up a mask. Well this was a stupid idea, he was obviously going to say no. I braced myself for the obvious answer, but It never came._

'_Wendy, I can't stay here any longer, Neverland is rejecting me, if you're really sure about what you're offering then yes. I would like to come back with you'_

_I could only stare at him with shock. Well that wasn't to be expected._

'_Yes, of course I'm sure about what I'm offering, Peter. You're always welcome at my house'_

_He smiled at me, pulling me forwards into an unexpected hug, but not an unwelcome one. He wrapped his arms around my waist, mumbling 'thank you' into my ear._

_I pulled free of the hug but slipped my hands into his. _

'_When would you like to leave, because I really don't mind if you want to st…'_

'_No, Wendy. There is nothing for me here now, it is not my place. All adults here are pirates. I don't want to turn into a pirate'_

'_Okay then' I said, not wanting to push him any more today, just letting him do his own thing. 'Let's go and tell the others'_

_*End flashback*_

It was weird thinking about it now. It seemed so long ago, a very distant memory, but that was probably one of my life changing moments, it was how I ended up married to Peter.

'Do you ever regret it?' I couldn't help but ask him 'do you ever wish that you had stayed there?'

He blinked and looked down at me fondly. 'Nope. I made the right choice and I know it'

I flushed again and he leant down to steal a kiss.

I smiled when I remembered my parent's reactions to my bringing back Peter. Mother had been delighted for me, smiling and laughing and pulling both me and Peter into a hug. She had started gushing on about wedding planning and I could visibly see Peter start to pale. We hadn't even been thinking about that and that moment in time. It wasn't much later on that he finally asked.

As for Father, he had turned purple, started spluttering, nearly kicked over a table then looked up and up and up, finally hitting the floor with a boom.

Mother had just looked down at him and sighed, before taking both mine and Peters hand and pulling us towards the kitchen where she sat us down, chattering away about dressed and cake.

'Um, Mother' I had told her' Peter and I are not getting married. We've just come home'

'Oh but you will' she replied, sighing dreamily 'I just know it, don't think you can fall me Wendy Moira Angela Darling, I've seen the way you look when you talk about him'

I blushed and decided to keep quiet, just nodding and making appropriate noises in appropriate places, squeezing Peter's hand under the table, trying to reassure him that this was all unnecessary information. He had taken my mother on surprisingly well, not many people could cope with her when she was on at full speed.

Later that night, Peter had cornered me.

'Please, just don't let me be alone with her. With you in the room I can cope, but I'm worried what she will do if it's just me!'

I laughed and took his hand, pulling him towards his room.

'I promise I will never let that happen to you' I said, still laughing.

I smiled at the memory, still finding it funny the way Peter reacted. Little did he know that it would only be a few months after the incident that he would act on my mother's demands.

I was reading in my room, lost in the book when there was a quiet knocking on the door.

'Come in' I had called out, wondering who it could be, not many people in that house used to knock.

The door gently opened and Peter slipped into the room, taking deep breaths as if to steady himself.

'Peter, is everything alright?'

'I've been thinking, Wendy' he said slowly 'about what your mother said to us when we first got here'

'Oh, Peter, don't worry about that, my mother has always been like that and I highly doubt that she will ever change.'

'Would you be opposed to my asking?'

'I don't really know to be honest.' I told him honestly 'what's with all the questions?'

He took one last deep breath and walked up to me, when he was right in front of me; he took one of my hands in his and dropped down on one knee. My heart nearly stopped.

'Wendy Darling. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?'

I had said yes of course, mother had been ecstatic and started rambling on about dressed and venues and father had fainted again.

This brings us up to the present date, Peter's hands stroking my hair softly as he sits down beside me.

'Not long now' he comments

I hum in agreement, not long indeed. Maybe only 2 months, my hands go down and rub my swelling stomach.

'We'll have our own family now' I say to him 'Would you prefer a boy or a girl?'

'Hmm, Probably a boy. That way I can teach him how to sword fight and kill pirates.'

I coughed loudly 'I believe that I was a fair swords man when I was younger, and I am by no means a boy.' I couldn't help but correct him.

He rolled his eyes laughing.

'Fine then, a boy or girl, as long as we can teach them how to sword fight'

'That's better'

* * *

Two year later

Peter POV

Wendy and I walked across the stretch of beach hand in hand, watching out little girl running off in the distance. Jane, we had decided to call her. She had my eyes, but she looked so much like Wendy. She also had a very good sense of adventure, which was not always necessarily a good thing, like now for instance.

I ran after her as she tried to go into the caves on the side of the cliff.

'Oh, Peter' Wendy called once I had scooped little Jane into my arms 'I've been playing in those caves since I was small, they're perfectly safe, I promise'

I sighed, the Father in me was breaking through now, but I put Jane back on her feet and she darted off straight away.

Wendy came right up to me laughing whilst taking my hand.

'Sometimes I wonder what happened to the Peter Pan in you.' She said jokingly

I put my hand up to my heart in mock hurt.

'You wound me fair lady' I said

Wendy laughed and pulled me in for a kiss.

'You're lucky I love you' she told me, linking her arm through mine as we started walking again.

'Yes,' I couldn't help but agree 'I really am.'

**Fin**

**A soppy ending, sorry about that!**

**thank you again for reading and posting your thoughts back to me! i really appretiate it!**

**loads and loads of love **

**Pixiedust xxx**


End file.
